


Hard decisions

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Kurdy is sure that he can't deal with all the cruelty around him any longer, but Smith doesn't let it happen that he takes the fate into his own hands.





	Hard decisions

„Beg all you want. Your life is going to end the same way.“

The eyes of the big guy, who usually was so friendly and tried to avoid any kind of brute force, were flickering dark while he stared down at the man who was cowering on the ground; his arm bleeding, a wound on the temple, but he didn't show any sign of fear. Instead of this he pulled his face and spat right in front of the other guy's feet.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kurdy lifted the gun, let it wander over the body. The head, the shoulders, arms, chest, and belly. Finally, he aimed at the right knee.

„I'm going to make it slow,“ he snarled.  
„Everything else would be a grace you don't deserve.“

His finger was trembling when he put it on the trigger; he felt sick and exhausted, and all he wanted was this to be over. He had killed people before, when it had been necessary, to save his life or the lives of others. It had never been like this. But it needed to be done, or he would never find sleep again.

„Wait! Stop! He's not supposed to die today.“

Inwardly Kurdy cringed when he heard the voice from behind, out of breath, coughing. Slowly he turned around, finding the little guy in the too big, old jacket stumbling closer.  
„Smith. What the hell are you doing here?“

He stopped only a few steps in front of Kurdy, gasping for air.  
„God... God has told me to hurry up and... to stop you.“ 

„Fuck!“  
Annoyed Kurdy pulled his face. He had learned to deal with Smith's strange behavior, but today it was too much. He felt hate rushing through his body.  
„Your God let it happen that three young boys died today because of this scumbag. How can he care more for him than for innocent children? Can you tell me that?"

Smith sighed.  
„Everything has a reason. Even if we don't understand.“

Kurdy huffed.  
„Can you still sleep after telling this bullshit all day long?“

A long pause followed.  
„No,“ Smith finally answered.  
„No, I can't. Every night I'm dreaming about all the people I wasn't able to save. And there are a lot of them.

But this doesn't change anything. It's my fate to be God's messenger, and he says: 'This guy is not supposed to die today.' I can't let it happen that you kill him.“

Determined he stepped between the barrel of Kurdy's gun and the guy on the ground, who looked slightly amused, despite the pain he had to be into. Kurdy narrowed his eyes; finally, he slowly lowered the gun.  
„Smith, you are a real pain in the ass,“ he growled.  
Then he turned around and walked away without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'Get your words out' (Dreamwidth)


End file.
